Heart Wrestling Federation: Reboot
by King TigerMasters
Summary: The long awaited reboot of the H.E.A R.T. Wrestling Federation. Featuring two shows, a new roster and soon a new general manager.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, first let me say that I'm sorry for not updating this fast. I'll admit, I've been lazy but that's no excuse for not treating this as top priority. But, anyhow, here's the current roster for H.E.A.R.T. along with the current champions.**

Superstars

 **Heels:**

Slender Man

Jeff the Killer

Laughing Jack

Ben Drowned

Ermac

Liu Kang

Quan Chi

Tashigi

Kazuya Mishima

Owen

Alejandro

Lightning

Scott

Ezekiel

Deathstroke

Justin

Zuko

Mako

Scorpion

Ichigo

Shadow

Raven

Ryu Hoshi

Death the Kid

Dr. Eggman

Kratos

Chad

Grimmjow

Ben Tennyson

Solid Snake

Dr. Wiley

Sasuke

Alex Mercer

Laxus

Rogue Cheney

Sting EucliffeZeref

Deidara

Midnight (aka Brain II)

Racer

Rock Lee

Kevin Levin

Kiba

Sokolov

"The" Eli Matthews

"The Ripper" Vance Morgan

 **Faces:**

Sonic

Ken Masters

Sub-Zero

Cyrax

Kung Lao

Luffy

Zoro

Sanji

Trafalgar Law

Boa Hancock

Bruce Irvin

Steve Fox

Bryan Fury

DJ

Geoff

Brick

Duncan

Tyler

Deadpool

Pierce

Johnny Gat

Carlos

Angel De La Muerte

Matt

Bolin

Aiden Pierce

Aang

Sokka

Ralph

Mikey

Donnie

Leo

Casey

Soul

Black Star

Shuhei

Kenpachi

Coyote Starrk

Natsu

Gray

Elfman

Sam Fisher

Megaman X

Naruto

Itachi

Zaku

Dosu

James Heller

Kiba

Freed

Bixlow

Gajeel

Cobra (aka Erik)

Dante

Vergil

Might Guy

Kakashi

Shikamaru

Dean Emblem

Wolf Emblem

Dez Porter

Alex Porter aka Kid Kaos

 **Carnage:**

Slender Man

Jeff the Killer (c.)

Kratos

Alex Mercer

Laughing Jack (c.)

Liu Kang

Quan Chi

Scorpion

Kazuya Mishima

Ermac

Sanji

Johnny Gat

Angel De La Muerte

Death the Kid

Soul

Deathstroke

Zuko

Mako

Sting

Rouge

Elfman

Owen

Ichigo

Kenpachi

Aang

Sokka  
Donnie

Mikey

Scott

Ezekiel

Dr. Wiley

Ben Tennyson (c.)

Shikamaru

Chad

Matt

Racer

Midnight

Megaman X

Solid Snake

Might Guy

Kakashi

Kiba

Sasuke

Bryan Fury

Brick

Duncan

Tashigi

Tyler

Sokolov

"The" Eli Mathews

"The Ripper" Vance Morgan

Dez Porter

Alex Porter aka Kid Kaos

 **New Blood:**

Zancrow

Ryu Hoshi

Ben Drowned

James Heller

Cyrax

Kung Lao

Deadpool (c.)

Ken Masters

Sub-Zero

Lightning

Luffy

Zoro

Aiden Pierce

Pierce Washington

Carlos

Shadow

Raven

Black Star

Trafalgar Law

Bruce Irvin

Bolin

Natsu

Gray

Gajeel

Laxus

Alejandro

Raven

Grimmjow

Coyote Starrk

Leo

Ralph

Justin

Dr. Eggman

Kevin Levin

Itachi

Zaku

Dosu

Casey

Cobra

Shuhei

Freed

Bixlow

Sam Fisher (c.)

Rock Lee

Dante

Vergil

Zeref

Deidara

Boa Hancock

Geoff (c.)

Duncan

Brick

Sonic

Naruto

Dean Emblem

Wolf Emblem

Champions:

H.E.A.R.T Champion - Geoff

World Heavyweight - Ben Tennyson

Reader's Champion - Deadpool

United States Champion - Sam Fisher

Tag Team Champions - Laughing Jack and Jeff the Killer

OC Application:

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Hometown:

Ring attire:

Casual attire:

Entrance Theme:

How they enter:

Alignment (face or heel):

Signature (infinite):

Finisher (maximum 2)

Show (Carnage or New Blood):

Tag Team name (if applies):

Tag Team Finisher (maximum 2):

Match specialty:

 **Now, for those who want to apply for the general manager position here's what I want the match card to be.**

 **1) a minimum of five matches**

 **2) at least one tag team match**

 **3) one gimmick match**

 **4) at least two segments**

 **5) surprise EMoney365 and me.**

 **Now I know the female division is not on here but like I said I'm lazy and I'll try to make the female roster as fast as possible.**


	2. Royal Rumble pt 1

**Tiger: Hey guys, I know it's been a month since I said H.E.A.R.T. will continued. This is still a true fact. I put too much time into this and I'll be damned if I give this up. So to those who sent in wrestlers, thank you so much. And those who resubmitted their wrestler, thank you as well. Now, here's a Royal Rumble match for you guys for you who are patience and have stuck by me.**

* * *

In London, England, the Manchester Arena was packed for the H.E.A.R.T.'s Royal Rumble Match. In the ring was, London's very own, Jerry Springer as the guest ring announcer. The crowd broke out into the infamous "Jerry" chant. As he went over the rules.

"The following is the Royal Rumble match. The rules of the match are as followed: the contestants who drew numbers one and two will begin the match. In ninety second intervals, a new contestant will enter the ring. This will go on until all thirty participants have entered the ring. A contestant is eliminated when they are thrown over the top rope and both feet hit the floor. The last contestant still in the ring after all thirty participants have entered will be declared the winner. Now, let me introduced the contestant that drew number one." The crowd was on the edge of their seat as they awaited the first contestant to step out.

(Bark at the Moon by Ozzy Osbourne

The crowd erupted as the London born wrestler came out from the back. "Introducing first, from London, England. Weighing in at 237 pounds; Wolf Emblem!"

 **Entry 1: "The Hardcore Beast" Wolf Emblem**

Wolf began to high five some of the fans before climbing into the ring. "Now, the contestants l who drew number two." The crowd waited once more as the next contestant was about to emerge from the back. Suddenly, the lights went out as the sound of static rang through the arena.

(Melody Circus by Savant plays)

From the back, the black suited faceless man began to walk to the ring. "And Wolf's first opponent, from the Forest of Death, Slender Man."

 **Entry 2: Slender Man**

The crowd booed heavily as Slender slid into the ring and stared down Wolf. Jerry left the ring as the bell rung to begin the match. Wolf wasted no time as he floored Slender with a shoulder ram. He then followed it up with a elbow drop to Slender causing him to curl up. Wolf then picked up the weakened man and tried to toss him out. However, Slender put up a fight and refused to be thrown out. Slender would fight back but Wolf was too strong for him. As Wolf struggled to eliminate Slender, the countdown clock appeared.

 **10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 *BZZT***

(Live and Learn by Crush 40 plays)

 **Entry 3: Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic ran down to the ring to the applause of the crowd. The blue blur slid into the fray and began to help Wolf eliminate Slender. The duo had Slender over the top rope but he had his legs hooked around the ropes, preventing him from being eliminated. Sonic went for a running dropkick as Wolf hammered away at Slender's legs. With the two working in tandem, Slender was slowly losing his grip. After one more running dropkick, Slender was eliminated from the match and the countdown clock once again flashed.

 **Elimination: Slender Man**

 **Eliminated by: Wolf Emblem and Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic and Wolf decided to team up as they waited for the next contestant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 *BZZT***

 _Snake, Snake, SNAAKE!_

(Metal Gear Solid 1 Theme)

 **Entry 4: "The Metal Gear Slayer" Solid Snake**

Snake ran to the ring and immediately clothesline Sonic. Wolf was about to hit Snake but the Fox Hound soldier pulled out an extendable baton and hits the Englishman. Snake then hit Wolf with a German suplex before putting him into a camel clutch with the baton over Wolf's throat. Sonic recovered from the clothesline to see Snake in control of the match. The blue blur got up and struck Snake with a shining wizard to the face causing Snake to break his hold. As Sonic began to stomp on Snake and Wolf coughed, the countdown began again.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 *BZZT***

(Man With a Plan by Chris Ghoulstone plays)

 **Entry 5: "The" Eli Matthews**

Eli strutted to the ring as the crowd booed him all the way. Eli went straight to the down Wolf and tried to eliminate him.

Meanwhile, Sonic was beating down Snake with his baton. He then lifted the soldier up and whipped him into the ropes before nailing him with a dropkick. Sonic then throw the baton out the ring then put Snake in a Texas cloverleaf submission.

Back with Eli and Wolf, the two were exchanging punches before Eli got the upper hand but was stopped when Wolf hit a spinebuster outta nowhere. After the spinebuster Wolf was ready to end Eli as he set-up Last Prey. As Wolf lined up Eli for the spear, the next contestant was about to enter the fray.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 *BZZT***

(Miracle Man by Ozzy Osbourne plays)

 **Entry 6: Dean Emblem**

Dean ran to ring just as his brother hit Last Prey. Dean got in the ring as Sonic tried to toss Snake out. Dean and Wolf helped Sonic but was interrupted by Eli, who had recovered low blowing Wolf and tossing him out the match.

 **Elimination: Wolf Emblem**

 **Eliminated by: Eli Matthews**

Dean was shocked to see his brother eliminated and went to work on Eli. Snake fought off Sonic with a right hand causing the hedgehog to stumble back. Snake quickly hit Sonic with a double ax handle as Dean stomped out Eli in the corner. Dean took a few steps back before hitting a baseball slide kick to the down man. Dean stepped back once more but Snake grabbed him in a full nelson lock; preventing Dean from moving. Dean fought to break free as Eli got up to see this.

"Hold him still," Eli told Snake. The soldier did as he was told and Eli began to fire rights on the defenseless Emblem Brother. Eli finished his onslaught with an European uppercut as Snake tossed him aside. The duo then turned their attention on Sonic but this time, Eli held the hedgehog as Snake hit the right hands. When Snake finished his revenge session, Eli decided to hit Twisted (Zig-Zag) on Sonic to the disapproval of the crowd. As they were about to eliminate Sonic, the next contestant was about to enter.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 *BZZT***

(Good girls go bad by Cobra Starship play)

 **Entry 7: Duncan**

Duncan rolled into the ring and was greeted by Eli as Snake fought to get sonic out. Eli tries to convince Duncan to join Snake and himself before extending his hand in friendship. Duncan thinks about for a minute

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. before hitting Eli with Punk Out (headlock driver). Duncan then tried to eliminate Eli as Dean woke back up and assisted him. Duncan and Dean had Eli over the top rope Eli was standing on the apron of the ring. Dean began to hammer away at Eli's head as Duncan pushed him out with his boot. Snake almost had Sonic over when he noticed Eli was about to be gone. Snake hit Sonic with a stiff clothesline but Sonic held on to the rope tightly; preventing him from being eliminated

Snake then went over to help Eli but it was too late as Duncan and Dean knocked him off.

 **Elimination: Eli Matthews**

 **Eliminated by: Dean Emblem and Duncan**

Snake the saw that he was outnumbered as Dean and Duncan eyed him up. Snake to a fighting stance only for Sonic to sneak up and put him in a sleeper hold. Snake tried to shake Sonic off as the countdown began.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... *BZZT***

(Veil of Fire plays)

 **Entry 8: Scorpion**

The yellow ninja stepped into the ring, to the mixed reaction of the crowd, and began Texas chokeslam the others competitors; first Dean then Duncan and finally Snake and Sonic together. Scorpion set his sights on Sonic as he picked up the hedgehog and threw him into the corner. He then proceeded to deliver right hands to Sonic's abdomen before Sonic fell to the mat. Scorpion then lifted Sonic over his head and was about to toss him out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Snake struck the back of Scorpion's knee causing him to fall and drop Sonic in the ring. Snake went in the offensive by stomping out Scorpion as Dean, Duncan and Sonic joined in. The trio picked Scorpion up and began to eliminate him from the match. However, the Mortal Kombat veteran provide to be too much for them to handle as he pushed them away with ease. Scorpion grabbed Sonic by his quills and tossed him to the outside floor.

 **Elimination: Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Eliminated by: Scorpion**

Scorpion then proceed to spit on the eliminated man to the distaste of the crowd. Scorpion turned around only to eat a superkick by Dean Emblem; sending the Mortal Kombat veteran to the mat. Meanwhile, Duncan was choking out Snake in the corner. He then released his hold before taking a few steps back and hitting a baseball slide kick to Snake. Duncan pulled Snake from the corner and then climbed up to the top rope as the countdown clock appeared.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1… *BZZT***

(No More Words plays)

 **Entry 10: Dez Porter**

Dez ran down to the ring as fast as he could to eliminate Duncan but the Total Drama pro jumped, hitting an elbow drop on Snake, before Dez could get him. Dez slide in the right and was face to face with Duncan.

"Did you just try to eliminate me," Duncan said.

"You would have done the same."

"Yea, you're right. Now, help me take care of Snake." Dez nodded as the two began to double team Snake. As for Dean, he was in a sticky wicket as Scorpion had him in an armbar submission. Dean struggled to get out but the hold was locked in tight. Dean began to use his free arm to deliver elbow strikes to the side of Scorpion's head. Scorpion loosened his grip a bit, which was enough for Dean to kick Scorpion on the top of his head. Dean rolled his shoulder a bit before targeting the man who had him trapped.

Back with Duncan and Dez, Duncan had Snake in a full nelson while Dez took shots at Snake's abdomen. Dez then superkicked Snake as Duncan German suplexed him. As Snake rolled out the ring in pain, Dez and Duncan stared each other down.

"You and me," Dez said.

"Yeah." The two began to punch each other before Duncan got the upper hand and backed Dez into the corner. Duncan then hit Dez with multiple shoulder rams as Dez fell down in the corner. Duncan followed the shoulder rams with a rolling senton, causing Dez to fall unconscious. Duncan tried to toss Dez out but the dead weight off Dez provided to be too heavy for the teen. Meanwhile, Dean was trying to throw Scorpion out but the man of fire held on tightly and fought valiantly to stay in. Dean had Scorpion upside down over the top rope but he wasn't giving up on victory. Unknown to Scorpion, Snake was outside the ring and began to help him back into the ring and saving Scorpion. Snake slid into the ring, tackled Dean and put him into an armbar on the same arm Scorpion had earlier. Dean held in his screams of pain as Scorpion put his other arm in an armbar. Soon, the countdown clock appeared again as Duncan tried to get Dez over and out.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…*BZZT***

(State Anthem of the USSR by Alexander Alexandrov plays)

 **Entry 10: Sokolov**

A thirty year old man began to walk down to the ring wearing yellow wrestling trunks with four black stripes on each side, black wristbands, black kneepads, and boots that are half black and half yellow with white soles and white laces. The crowed booed him as he shouted "Everything I do is for Mother Russia". Sokolov stepped into the ring.

* * *

 **To be continued….**

 **Sorry guys but I'm giving you a cliffhanger. Again, I just want to say thank all of you who has supported this brand with your favorites and follows and, hopefully, it won't be another two months for the second part.**


	3. Royal Rumble pt 2

**Tiger: Okay, part 2 of the Royal Rumble match. Ten superstars have entered, twenty more left to go. And in this part, two special guest superstars will enter the match. How will it be? Let's find out.**

* * *

Sokolov walked over to Dean Emblem and stomped down on his abdomen while Snake and Scorpion kept their armbars in tight. Meanwhile, Duncan had Dez ready for a Punked Out but Dez managed to push Duncan away only have Duncan hit a shoulder tackle; sending Dez to the mat once tried to kip up but was grounded again by Duncan. Duncan then dragged the down man to the corner and climbed up to the top rope. Duncan took a second to gloat before going for an elbow drop

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Dez rolled out the way causing the Total Drama star to crash to the mat elbow first. Dez and Duncan slowly recovered as the eleventh man was about to enter. Sokolov stopped his assault to take care of the newest entry

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…*BZZT***

The lights dimmed as the crowd waited in anticipation for who was about to enter. A few more second passed before

(Sexy Boy by JimJohnson play)

 **Entry 11: "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels**

The Manchester crowd went insane as the show stopper HBK made his way to the ring. Shawn slid into the ring but was immediately assaulted by Sokolov. The Russian born superstar grabbed the Hall of Famer in a bear hug before hitting a belly to belly suplex. Snake let go of his armbar to get a piece of Shawn but this allowed Dean to rapidly punch Scorpion away. Now free, Dean went on rampage with clotheslines; first Duncan, then Dez, Snake, Scorpion, Sokolov. Dean was about to clothesline Shawn but the veteran ducked it and followed it with a flying shoulder block. Dean quickly got up but found himself back down with another shoulder block by HBK. THis went on two more times before Shawn hit a spinning heel kick; sending Dean to the mat in pain. Shawn found himself still standing while his opponents were down. He was Snake getting up which prompted Shawn to tune up the band. The crowd began to count the number of stomps Shawn made

 **1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8**. Snake was standing straight up and Shawn went for the the kick

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Sweet Chin Music on the Solider and sending him over the top rope and out of the match.

 **Elimination: Solid Snake**

 **Eliminated by: Shawn Michaels**

Snake was shocked as to what had happened as the crowd broke out into "HBK"chants. Shawn turned around only to get hit with Hellfire (corkscrew suplex) by Scorpion. The fire ninja slowly got up as the countdown appeared.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…*BZZT***

(Deadpool Rap by The Infinite Source play)

 **Entry 12: Deadpool**

The red and black anti hero took his time heading to the ring as he took selfies with the fans and having a chimichanga **(Don't ask how that works with his mask on)**. He finished his meal and took one more selfie before entering the ring. Deadpool went after Scorpion with a front headlock and planted him with a DDT. The Merc with the Mouth then tied Scorpion's legs up in a Texas Cloverleaf submission. Meanwhile, Dez and Duncan was duking it out with rights and lefts before Dez managed to kick Duncan in the gut. Dez capitalized on this by hitting an enziguri to the former bad boy causing him to rebound off the ropes and crash to the mat. On the other side Dean was trying to beat down Sokolov but the Russian born wrestling procide to be too strong for the Brit. Sokolov headbutted Dean, stunning him for a moment as Sokolov put him in a half Nelson and slammed Dean to the mat with no remorse. The crowd began to rally behind Dean as Sokolov bellowed out "For Mother Russia", which prompted the crowd to jeer. Sokolov was about to go for the kill but Shawn Michaels came out of nowhere and began to beat Sokolov

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but it was in vain as he was easily tossed out and on to the floor.

 **Elimination: Shawn Michaels**

 **Eliminated by: Sokolov**

Sokolov turned around to get kicked in the gut by Dean. Dean then dragged the Russia over to the corner and got up to the second rope. "For the Queen," Dean yelled mocking Sokolov as he went for a tornado DDT but Sokolov turned it around and tossed Dean out the ring.

 **Elimination: Dean Emblem**

 **Eliminated by: Sokolov**

Dean landed chest first causing him to wheeze and cough uncontrollably. Medical staff and Wolf ran out to check on Dean as the countdown clock appear

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…*BZZT***

(Melody Circus plays)

 **Entry 13: Jeff the Killer**

The always smiling man headed to the ring as half of the fans were scared while the other half was swooning over his appearance. **(A/N: IF anyone seen fanart of Jeff the Killer, you would know why some would swoon.)** Jeff got into the ring and stood face to face with Sokolov. The two stood each other down before Dez and Duncan ambushed the two. Dez put Jeff into a fireman's carry before hitting Dez-grace (over the shoulder piledriver) while Duncan was lifted into the air and slammed onto the mat by Sokolov. Dez turned his attention towards Sokolov a storm of southpaw shots and kicks. Dez managed to hit a dropkick to the big guy's leg, bringing him to to knee, and followed it up with a quick DDT. With Deadpool, he currently had Scorpion over the top rope but the ninja was still on the apron. Deadpool tried to kick Scorpion off the Scorpion sidestepped him and caused the red and black mercenary to get hung up on the ropes. Deadpool began to hop around the ring, holding his nuts, as Scorpion hit a spinebuster on him. Scorpion had got up but instead of going for Deadpool, he waited for the next contestant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…*BZZT***

(Ali Bomaye by The Game ft. 2 Chainz and Rick Ross)

 **Entry 14: Ty Jones**

The Miami gangsta came out from the back before taking a knee and cupping his hands over his mouth. "It's Game Time," he yelled up before punching the air causing pyrotechnics went off as he ran to the ring. Ty went right after Scorpion with quick kicks before connecting with a spinning heel kick to the side of Scorpion's face. With Dez, he tried to get Jeff out but it was no easy task as Jeff fought for his survival. Jeff managed to get a strong kick on Dez allowing himself to stayed safe and hit go after Dez offensively. Jeff grabbed Dez from behind and hit The Killing Cut (belly to back suplex into cutter). Jeff picked up Dez and tossed him out the ring.

 **Elimination: Dez Porter**

 **Eliminated by: Jeff the Killer**

With Sokolov, he was busy getting Duncan out the ring as Jeff decided to help him out Duncan was to be eliminated

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Dez saved him by using his body as a platform. Duncan kept his balance as the next contestant was about to come out

 **10...9...8...7...6...5..4...3...2...1…*BZZT***

(Return of the Ronin plays)

 **Entry 15: EMoney365**

Once again the crowd went ballistic as the Sunday Night Carnage GM headed to the wore a pair of dark blue jeans and black sneakers as he slid into the ring and going right after Jeff the Killer. He repeatedly clotheslined Jeff before hitting a German suplex. Deadpool decided to help out EMoney by heading up to the top rope as EMoney held Jeff's legs in the air. "Whaz uuupp," the GM said emulating Bubba Ray Dudley which was responded with "Whaz uuupp" from both Deadpool and the fans. Instead of going for the usual head drop, Deadpool planted both feet onto the killer's groin causing him to hit a high enough note to break glass. With Duncan, he finally got back in the ring and went after Sokolov once again. He chop blocked the big Russian at the back of the knee; sending him to the mat. Duncan followed it up with rapid stomps to his back before he shoved out the way by Scorpion

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

. and having a red mist sprayed in his face. Duncan was completely blinded and thrown out of the ring by Scorpion.

 **Elimination: Duncan**

 **Eliminated by: Scorpion**

EMoney and Deadpool began to work on getting Jeff out but was thrown back by Scorpion and and Sokolov. Soon,, the ring was divided with Ty Jones, EMoney and Deadpool on one side and Scorpion, Sokolov and Jeff the Killer on the other after about a second of waiting the two teams went after each; Ty Jones vs. Scorpion, EMoney vs. Jeff the Killer and Deadpool vs. Sokolov. Scorpion had Ty in the corner and tried to take body shots on him but Ty reverse the positions and started to kick Scorpion down into the corner. EMoney had Jeff in a front headlock but Jeff counter with a snap suplex. The two got and Jeff went for a clothesline but EMoney ducked it and managed to hit reverse suplex. Deadpool quickly punched Sokolov but none of them affected him as hit hit Deadpool with a headbutt. Sokolov wasted no time and tossed him out out the ring.

 **Elimination: Deadpool**

 **Eliminated by: Sokolov**

Sokolov yelled out in victory but when he turned around he was clotheslined by Ty and EMoney and was sent out the ring.

 **Elimination: Sokolov**

 **Eliminated by: Ty Jones and EMoney365**

The two celebrated their victory as the next competitor was about come out.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…*BZZT***

 _ **F**_ _usion_

 _ **I**_ _ndie_

 _ **S**_ _ector_ _ **  
H**_ _arbor_ _ **  
E**_ _chelon_ _ **  
R**_ _adar_

 _ **F.I.S.H.E.R.**_

(Special Ops plays)

 **Entry 16: Sam Fisher**

Sam walked through the crowd as fans reached out to touch him. Fisher vaulted over the barricade and stepped into the ring and attacked Scorpion from behind with a reverse snapmare. Sam then put Scorpion in a half nelson and wrapped his legs around him. Scorpion struggled to get free but slowly started to fade and soon went unconscious. Meanwhile, Ty and EMoney were double teaming to get Jeff out the ring but the killer managed to fight off the two before hitting the Killing Cut on EMoney. Ty rushed after Jeff, who tried to clothesline him, but ducked the attempt and hit a pelé kick on Jeff. Back with Fisher, He currently had Scorpion over his shoulder and was ready to throw him out. Scorpion managed to recover and free himself. Scorpion delivered a right hook to Fisher who was barely stunned by it. Sam shifted his jaw around before taking a boxer's' stance. Scorpion found this amusing but was hit with a right hook by the Fourth Echelon spy. Scorpion took this as a serious challenge and began to go blow for blow against Sam. The two went at it like prize fighters before Scorpion got the upper hand but Sam stopped his roll with a knee to the gut and an ax handle to the back. Sam the grabbed Scorpion by his shirt and pants and toss him out the ring

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Scorpion manage to grab the top rope and save himself. Sam didn't notice it and decided to help Ty to eliminate Jeff. Ty and Fisher had Jeff on the apron and trying to push him off. Scorpion flipped back into the ring and spotted EMoney getting up Scorpion went after him with a double ax handle to the back and then proceed to punch away at the GM as the newest contestant was about to come out.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…*BZZT***

(Chinese Ninja Warrior from the Mortal Kombat album plays)

 **Entry 17: Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero ran to the ring and went after Scorpion by freezing him. Scorpion melted his ice tomb before staring down his long time rival. Out of nowhere, a deep voice from the crowd yelled out "ROUND ONE, FIGHT!" and the two began to fight like they were in their game. Scorpion threw fireballs while Sub-Zero froze him in place. Sam and Ty were still trying to push out Jeff while EMoney sat back and enjoyed the fight between the two veterans. Thw went at it for a few minutes before Scorpion fell to the mat. "Sub-Zero wins," the deep voice said again, "ROUND TWO, FIGHT!" Scorpion kipped up and started to fight Sub-Zero once more. Meanwhile with Ty and Sam, Jeff's grip was almost completely gone when Ty decided to go for a shoulder ram but Sub-Zero had frozen the mat a bit and caused to slip but still hit his intendant shoulder ram and get Jeff out the ring.

 **Elimination: Jeff the Killer**

 **Eliminated by: Ty Jones and Sam Fisher**

Scorpion punched Sub-Zero once more causing him to fall to the mat. "Scorpion wins. FINAL ROUND, FIGHT!" Sam and Ty joined EMoney and watched the fight before them as Scorpion and Sub-Zero went all out with fire and ice. This one on one match lasted a while before Sub-Zero hit a strong uppercut causing Scorpion to lose. "FINISH HIM!" Sub-Zero froze Scorpion in before lifting him up and eliminating him from the match. "Sub-Zero Wins. ELIMINATION VICTORY!"

 **Elimination: Scorpion**

 **Eliminated by: Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero turned to see his opponent before taking a fighting stance which caused the three to get up and take their own fighting stance Sub-Zero went for Ty Jones as EMoney attacked the soldier. Ty Jones got the upperhand and put ninja of ice in a sleeperhold as Sam Fisher Irish whipped EMoney into the corner which was followed by a clothesline; nearly sending the GM over the top. Sam took full advantage of this and push EMoney over but not out as he stood on the ring apron. Sam tried to push EMoney completely out while Ty struggled to put Sub-Zero to sleep. Sub-Zero provided to have a lot of fight in him as he elbowed Ty to break his hold. Sub-Zero attempted to charge into the corner but instead ran into Sam which gave him enough strength to eliminate the GM.

 **Elimination: EMoney365**

 **Eliminated by: Sam Fisher (unintionaly Ty Jones and Sub-Zero)**

EMoney looked disappointed as he headed to the back and the end superstar was about to enter.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…*BZZT***

(Massacre by Jim Johnson plays)

 **Entry 18: Vance Morgan**

A tall man with black tights, black wrestling boots and boots. He also wore an armband on his right arm and a hand holding a heart on the left leg of his tights. By the big guy's side was Eli Matthews, bragging to everyone that Vance was going to win the hold thing single handed. Vance saw EMoney as he headed back and clotheslined him hard onto the steel ramp. Vance walked pass the down GM and entered the ring. Vance began to clothesline Sam and started a vicious beat down on him. Meanwhile, Ty had finally completed his task of putting Sub-Zero to sleep and started to set him up in a pedigree. Ty was about to lift him up but Sub-Zero spun himself free

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Deep Freeze (backstabber to the back of the skull) and, living up to the name, froze Ty in an unconscious state. Sub-Zero was about to throw Ty out but he was spun around and hit with a sit down spinebuster. On the ramp EMoney slowly got up with the help of medical staff and Prince TigerMasters. The GM wanted to get back in the ring but Tiger held him back and told him to go back to the office. Back in the ring, Vance was manhandling Sub-Zero as he stepped on his face for a minute before stomping down on his ribs.

Vance set his sights on Ty as he stalked the down was about to grab him but Sam Fisher started to kick at the legs of Vance but was in vain as large brit uppercuttted Sam to the mat once more. Vance decided to toss Sam put but the Echelon soldier wasn't going down without a fight as he began to kick and punch Vance. Vance was unfazed by this and was about to throw him out but Sub-Zero and Ty Jones stopped him from doing so. Sub-Zero had got Vance in a vertical suplex position as Ty was planning for something. The ninja fell back as Ty put Vance in a powerbomb position and slammed Vance down with twice the force then normal. Vance got up quickly but was tripled teamed by Sam, Sub-Zero and took the abuse for a full minute but broke free from them with a fire in his eyes. Vance started to clothesline Sam, Sub, and Ty repeatedly before setting Sam for a chokeslam. Sub-Zero tried to break it up but was caught as well. Sam and Sub nodded towards each other before kicking vance in the gut, allowing Ty to hit a shining wizard across the bridge of the nose; stunning Vance. The three began to work on getting Vance out as the countdown clock appeared.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…*BZZT***

(Master of Souls theme plays)

 **Entry 19: Ermac**

The sorcerer floated down into the ring and went for Sub-Zero by ripping him away from the toss out attempt. Sub try for Deep Freeze but Ermac stepped out of the way causing the frozen ninja to fall flat on the mat. Ermac took advantage and put Sub-Zero in a figure four leg lock. With Vance he fought his way back into the ring. Vance went straight for Sam Fisher with a kick to the gut causing he to drop to his knee. Ty tried to hit a dropkick to Vance but the larger opponent sidestepped hit causing Ty to dropkick Sam on the top of the head. Ty was shock that he had took out his ally but it was short lived as Vance grabbed him and threw him out of the match.

 **Elimination: Ty Jones**

 **Eliminated by: Vance Morgan**

Vance turned his attention to Sam who was slowly getting up from the multiple kicks. Vance was about to go for the kill but Ermac was pushed into Vance. Ermac was about to attack Sub-Zero but Vance grabbed him with a single hand and hit him with Vance's Law (single hand spinebuster). Ermac was down for a moment but sat up like the Undertaker. Ermac then stood completely up and stared down Vance. 'You really think you can take on me?" Vance cracked his knuckles as his response. "So be it." Ermac began to chop at the chest of Vance but this had no effect on Vance as this only sent him back an inch. After the tenth chop Vance fell back against the ropes and followed it up with The Ripper (Clothesline from Hell), twisting Ermac inside out. Vance got back to gs feet only to eat a superman punch by Ty. Vance was sent back into the ropes but Ty connected with another superman punch. The countdown clock appeared again as TTy went for a third punch.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…*BZZT***

(Melody Circus plays)

 **Entry 20: Laughing Jack**

The evil clown head to the ring alongside Slender Man and Jeff the Killer. Ty was about to connect with another superman punch

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Vance lifted Ty over his shoulders and tossed him out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but by a stroke of luck, Ty landed on the three superstars heading to the ring and avoided having his feet hit the floor. Vance turned around to see Sam Fisher gut check Vance and hit a fisherman's suplex. On the outside of the ring, Ty managed to get to the barricade and jump onto the steel steps and get back in the ring. Laughing Jack got into the ring with a pain in his stomach.

* * *

 **20 superstars have entered only 10 ten. Who will win? Find out next time. And, stay classy. Also, I'm hosting a Halloween fanfiction contest. If you're interested just PM me and I'll give you your topic for the contest. Everyone will have a different one**


	4. Royal Rumble pt 3

**Tiger: Hey guys, I got good news and bad news. Bad news is that while I was working on the final part of the Royal Rumble Match, I accidentally deleted all of it. So, I'm just gonna post the entries and elimination order. Good news is that with the rumble kinda erased, I'll be able to finally work on an actual episode of Sunday Night Carnage and Wednesday Night New Blood. Well, with that out the way, here's the entry and elimination order.**

 **Entries:**

 **21: Alex Porter**

 **22: Scott**

 **23: Owen**

 **24: Johnny Gat**

 **25: Deathstroke**

 **26: Prince TigerMasters**

 **27: Rock Lee**

 **28: Ben Tennyson**

 **29: Dr. Wiley**

 **30: Tyler**

 **Eliminations**

 **Vance Morgan by Alex Porter and Sub-Zero**

 **Prince TigerMasters by Scott, Owen and Johnny Gat**

 **Owen by Johnny Gat and Ben Tennyson**

 **Ben Tennyson by Johnny Gat**

 **Ermac by Rock Lee**

 **Dr. Wiley by Alex Porter, Johnny Gat and Tyler**

 **Sub-Zero by Scott**

 **Alex Porter by Scott and (unintentionally) Rock Lee**

 **Scott by Rock Lee**

 **Johnny Gat by Deathstroke**

 **Rock Lee by Deathstroke**

 **Deathstroke by Tyler**

 **Winner: Tyler**

 **Runner up: Deathstroke**

 _ **Tyler managed to win because when Deathstroke eliminated Rock Lee, Tyler was knock out the ring but didn't go over the top rope. Tyler took advantage of a distracted Deathstroke and eliminated him with a hurricanrana.**_

 **interviews**

 **Porter Boyz and Emblem Brother:**

April O'Neill was standing in between Alex, Dez, Dean and Wolf.

"Greetings everyone, I'm April O'Neill and with me are the Emblem Brother and the Porter Boyz. Gentlemen, you four competed in your first Royal Rumble, so how does it feel?

"Well, it was something else," Dean said, "all four of us fought for as long as we could but in the end, we couldn't come out with the win."

"Yes," Alex spoke up, "it would have been nice to win but in we have bigger fish to fry."

"Jeff and Jack," Dez spoke into the camera, "you held the Tag Team Titles long enough and it's time for brothers to hold it once again."

"Let it been known that the Emblem Brother and the Porter Boyz are working together to dethrone the creeps," Wolf bellowed. The four men disbanded from the interview area.

 **Deadpool:**

Sierra was standing next to the merc with the mouth before seeing camera was on.

"Deadpool, How did it feel to compete in the Royal Rumble?"

"It was awesome! So I didn't win but I did get a girl's number so I'm getting lucky tonight. Now of you excuse I have a chimichanga in the microwave and I'm hungry." Deadpool teleports away leaving Sierra stunned.

 **Deathstroke:**

April stood next to the veteran assassin without any signs of nervousness or fear in her face.

"Deathstroke, you almost won the match but was eliminated at the last possible moment. How do you-" Deathstroke took the microphone from April.

"Tyler you're on my hit list." Deathstroke dropped the mic as he left.

 **Tyler:**

Sierra was next to her former Total Drama co-star as he was coming off the amazing win.

"Tyler, you win the first official H.E.A.R.T. Royal Rumble and you managed to eliminate Deathstroke. How do you feel?"

"Sierra, I don't know what to say! It-It feels amazing! I didn't think I would win but I did! It just," Tyler then kissed Sierra before running off in excitement.

 **Eli Matthews and Vance Morgan:**

April had both Eli and Vance on her sides as he began the interview.

"Vance you hold the record for the most elimination in rumble match with eight elimination. How did you managed to do it?"

"Hold on April," Eli said moving the mic towards him. "Vance did nothing. All of his accomplishment are mine. And if you count my elimination, _I_ eliminated nine competitors. And it was hard to do but with hard work and dedication _I_ was able to eliminate almost a third big the completion. So thank you April for acknowledging my feat." Eli and Vance walked away from April.

 **Okay, the newest chapter of H.E.A.R.T. will be out shortly after this. So stay turned.**


	5. Sunday Night Carnage episode 1

_**Hey-O! Here comes the danger up in this club!  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop!  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot!  
Everybody sing, Hey-O!  
Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more!  
Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball!  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call!**_

 **(Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch plays)**

"Welcome everyone to the first episode of Sunday Night Carnage. We are in sunny San Francisco, California, I'm Bugs Bunny and I'm here with my long time frenemy Mickey Mouse."

"Hiya everybody, tonight we have a great show for you. We have Dez Porter going one on one with Eli Matthews."

"And we have a battle of the heavyweights when Owen fights Sokolov in that ring later tonight."

"And our closer for the night will be Ben Tennyson and Tyler signing the contract for their title match next week."

 _(War of Chance plays)_

The general manager of Sunday Night Carnage, EMoney365, strolled down to the ring to the delight of the crowd. The manager stepped into the ring as the music died down and EMoney grabbed a mic.

"Cali, make some noise!" The crowd roared as the broke into "EMoney" chants. "Tonight is the first night of Sunday Night Carnage and were doing this right. We have the contract signing between Tyler and Ben Tennyson for the World Heavyweight Championship! Also, we have the Lovely Ladies action in two great matches. But first, let's kick this show off with-"

 _(Wasteland by 10 Years plays)_

The crowd had a mic reaction as Prince TigerMasters walked down to ring. His head hung low as he got in the ring with his comrade and mic in his hand.

"Hello, California. I'm back!" The crowd gave a weak cheer to the announcement. "I know I've been gone for awhile but I'm back to entertain you all."

"Tiger, I can respect that you're back but this is my show now. If you want to entertain, you'll have to do it in this ring. And your opponent, will one half of the Tag Team Champions, Jeff the Killer. And your match is now." EMoney stepped out the ring as Melody Circus played through the arena. Soon, Slenderman, Laughing Jack and Jeff the Killer headed to the ring while Tiger took off his shirt and glasses.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Bugs commemorated.

"Yeah, the prince verses the killer and that match is now." A referee slid into the ring a singled for the bell.

 **Match One: Prince TigerMasters vs. Jeff the Killer**

Jeff wasted no time as he clotheslined the prince and followed it with stomps to the midsection. The referee pulled Jeff off of Tiger but Jeff quickly got back on him. He then pick Tiger up and whipped him into the rope. Jeff nailed Tiger with a dropkick as he gloated about his early domination. Unknown to him, Tiger was getting up, approached Jeff from behind and hit a German suplex to him.

"And hits a German suplex out of nowhere," Mickey yelled out.

"Yeah, but his was taken a pretty bad beaten at the start."

Tiger and Jeff both got up but thanks to ducking a clothesline, Tiger got the upper hand with quick strike to the head and legs. Tiger then got Jeff with a fisherman's suplex and pinned him.

"1..2.." kick out. Tiger dragged Jeff to the corner and headed up to the top rope. Before anything, Jack distracted the referee while Slenderman pushed Tiger off the top. Tiger got up with a slight limp but Jeff grabbed him from behind and hit the Killing Cut on Tiger and went for the pin.

"1..2..3!" Jeff got up as Jack and Slender slid into the ring and stalked Tiger. The three began to beat Tiger with no remorse with stomps and punches. Soon, the Jeff and Jack lifted Tiger to his feet as Slender prepared to end Tiger. Slender then ran towards Tiger

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Horror Slam (running spinebuster) on Tiger, leaving the prince unconscious in the ring. The crowd jeered at the display as the trio left the ring and marveled at their work.

"I hope Tiger is okay," Bugs said eating a carrot.

"Well, the medical team will look at Tiger while we get ready for Dez Porter verses Eli Matthews."

"And later, the battle royal."

"And we're getting news that the Thompson Sisters will face the team of Revy and Eda."

"Now that's five star entertainment."

 _Backstage_

Eli and Vance were talking when EMoney walked pass them.

"EMoney wait. Listen, I know you're going through a lot with Tiger coming back from our if nowhere but do I really need to fight Dez Porter?"

"Yes you do. Now go on you have a match to prepare for." EMoney walked away while Eli punched a nearby garbage can.

* **commercial break***

From the break, Tiger was limping through the backstage area before running into Cana.

"Been awhile Tiger boy. How about we get a few drinks?"

"Not now."

"You turning down drinks. Something wrong?"

"A lot is wrong but I'm glad I still have you."

"Yeah well, I can't find another drinker like you so you're stuck with me." Cana helped Tiger and the two walked away.

 _Ringside_

"The following match is set for one fall," Toad (from Mario) said.

 _(No more words plays)_

Introducing first, being accompanied by Alex Porter. From Las Vegas, Nevada weighing in at 210 pounds; Dez Porter!" The brothers ran down to the ring while high fiving fans along the way. The two jumped into apron of the ring then jumped over the top rope. Dez ran to a corner and stood on the top rope. Alex on the other stood in the center of the ring and applauded his brother.

 _(Man With a Plan by Chris Ghoulstone)  
_ "And his opponent, being accompanied by Vance Morgan. From Newark, New Jersey, weighing in at 196 pounds, Eli Matthews!" Eli walked down to the ring as cocky as ever as Vance walked along his side. Vance climbed up onto the apron and lowered the middle rope allowing Eli to step through. The ref made sure both men were ready to fight before calling for the bell

 **Match Two: Dez Porter w/ Ale** x **Porter vs. Eli Matthews w/ Vance** **Morgan**

Dez and Eli circled each other for a minute before getting tied up. Dez got the upper hand by putting Eli in a side headlock. Eli quickly reversed it by running into the ropes and breaking the hold. As Dez was sent flying into the ropes Eli went for a belly to belly suplex but Dez dodged it and turned it into a springboard hurricanrana.

"And Dez takes the early lead in this match," Mickey yelled.

"He's pretty good but there's a lot of match left here."

Dez positioned himself on Eli's side before going for a standing corkscrew legdrop but Eli rolled out the way causing Dez to land on his tailbone. Dez got up in pain but was immediately grounded again with a dropkick to the side of the head as Eli scurried for the pin.

"1..2" kick out. Eli then put Dez in a rest choke as Alex cheer on the crowd to rally for his brother. Soon the arena was filled with "Dez" chants as the younger of the Porter Boyz began to show life and fight his way out. Dez managed to get to a vertical base as he struck Eli with elbows to the ribs. After six shots, Eli let Dez go but Dez followed it up with a stunner sending Eli to the mat once more.

"This match could go to either one of these two but who will come out on top? Find out after the break."

 ***commercial break***

Returning from the break, Eli was choking out Dez on the bottom rope while the ref counted.

"Welcome back to this match and during the break Eli got the best of Dez," Bugs said.

"And you can Vance Morgan for that," Mickey continued.

 _Replay_

 _Dez was setting up for Dez-Grace but Vance climbed onto the apron and caught his attention. As the referee told him to get down, Eli went low on Dez causing Dez to double over in pain._

Eli had finished with choking Dez as he dragged him to the center of the ring and pinned him

"1..2.." kick out

"Dez still has a lot of fight in him," Mickey commented

"But can he bring what's in him out?"

Eli waited for Dez to get up as he readied to go for a Fame-Asser. Eli ran towards Dez but Dez dodged him causing Eli to rebound off the ropes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and ran into a scoop slam. Eli popped right back up but walked into 22 Bust (jumping legdrop) from Dez.

"There it is, 22 Bust out of nowhere," Mickey yelled to the hype of the fans. Dez got ready to hit Dez-Grace as Eli got back up; unaware of what was about to happen. Dez lifted him up onto his shoulder but Vance got back on the apron and insulted him. Dez dropped Eli to confront Vance but Alex swiped Vance's leg from under him causing him to hit, face first on the apron. Dez faced Eli but was kicked in the midsection

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit The Matthews (Slice Bread #2) on Dez and went for the pin.

"1..2..3!"

"Here's your winner, Eli Matthews!" Eli rolled out the as Alex slid in the ring to check on his brother. The ref raised Eli's hand as he walked up the ramp with Vance by his side.

"It may not have been a clean win but it was a win none the less," Bugs said.

"Dez had this match in the bag if it wasn't for Vance involvement."

 ***commercial breaks***

 _Backstage_

Cana and Tiger were talking when Johnny Gat and Angel De La Muerte walked in.

"Well, if it isn't the Prince," Gat said, "how the hell have you been?"

"Just in the road to redemption," Tiger said sipping soda.

"Well, you got our support. Usted comenzó esto y que va a terminar esto," Angel said grabbing a bottle of rum. The then pour the four of them a glass and handed each one. "Long live the Prince!"

"Long live the Prince," the three others said as the raised their glasses to the sky.

 _Ringside_

"The following Lovely Ladies tag team match is set for one fall!"

 _(Black Lagoon theme plays)_

"Introducing first, the team of Revy and Eda!" The two ladies walked down the ramp while waving to the fans in attendance.

"Aw yeah, we got some Lovely Ladies action," Mickey said kicking his feet up on the announce table.

"And this is going to be a good one with two of the best Ladies in our industry."

Revy and Eda stepped in the ring and waited for their opponents. Almost two minutes went by until

 _(I want you plays)_

Two red skin girls wear beige color school uniform can out. They were dragging Liz and Patty by the hair as the got closer to the ring.

"All of you shut up and let the queens talk." The crowd booed at the command as the girls dropped the Thompson Sisters. "I am Scanty and this is my sister Kneesocks and we are here to take these tag team championships." Scanty passes the mic to her sister.

"And once we became the championships, we will run the Lovely Ladies division with an iron fist of rules," Kneesocks said rolling the "R" in rules. The sisters stepped into the ring to face Revy and Eda. "And since we took care of the gutter rat sister, it's time to show Mr. Money that we deserve to be champions." Scanty and Kneesocks stripped out of the uniforms revealing a black version of the Bella twins attire.

"It seems we have an impromptu match," Bugs said crunching another carrot.

"Yeah but we have no idea what these girls are capable of."

 **Match Three (impromptu): Revy and Eda vs. Scanty and Kneesocks.**

Kneesocks and Revy stepped out onto the apron while Scanty and Eda started the match. Scanty got Eda down with a double leg takedown and took full advantage of the situation. Scanty grabbed a handful of the ex nun's hair and repeatedly slammed her head to the mat before the referee separated them. Scanty backed away from Eda while Eda began to get back up with the help of the ropes. Scanty tagged in her sister who immediately dropkicked Eda out the ring. Revy hopped down from the apron to check on Eda as Kneesocks leaned in her corner while her sister fanned her.

"These two aren't playing around," Mickey commented.

"They are the definition of B.A.D.; Beautiful and Dangerous. But who will win this match as Carnage continues on."

 ***commercial break***

"Welcome back to Sunday Night Carnage and during the break Kneesocks dominated this match," Bugs said as Kneesocks tagged in Scanty. The two twisted Eda's arm before kicking her down. Scanty put Eda in an armbar and wrenched back on it causing her to scream in pain. Eda dragged her body with her free arm as she inched her way to the rope. Revy pumped up the crowd as Eda finally made to the rope forcing Scanty to break the hold. The ref pulled Scanty off of Eda as Kneesocks kicked Eda. Scanty dragged Eda away from the ropes and pinned her.

"1..2.." kick out. Scanty tried again but got another two count. Scanty went for another armbar but Eda reversed it with a pin of her own.

"1..2" Scanty let go of her allowing Eda to sprint over to her corner and tag in Revy. Revy rushed after Scanty with a series of arm drags before dropkicking Scanty and kip-upping to her feet. Revy Fed off the energy of the crowd as she knocked off Kneesocks from the apron before getting a running start and hit a shining wizard to Scanty as she got up; she then went for a pin.

"1..2" kick out. Revy dragged Scanty to her corner and tagged in Eda. The two grabbed a leg and wishbone Scanty causing her to sit up but was kicked back down. Eda tagged back in Revy as she positioned Scanty for a powerbomb. Revy climbed up to the top rope as Scanty was lifted up with her back towards Revy. Revy took a leap of faith

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and managed to hit a Frankensteiner off of Eda's.

"This is awesome," the crowd chanted as Revy and Scanty were out of it as Eda dragged Revy's body to cover Scanty.

"1..2..3!"

"Here are your winners, Revy and Eda!" Eda picked up Revy as Revy returned to her senses. They cautiously stepped out the and leaned on the barricade as fans cheered them on.

"Looks like Scanty and Kneesocks' plan didn't work out for them," Mickey said.

"Hey, that plan couldn't have worked. Revy and Eda are resilient and won't go down without a fight," Bugs said while eating another carrot.

"Where are you getting those carrots?" Bugs then takes out a cigar case with five carrots in it. "Oh."

 _In the GM office_

EMoney was pacing around thinking of what to do. Just the a familiar one eyed triangle appeared in the room.

"What Bill?"

"Nothing money boy. Just wanted to tell you that Tiger is gathering an army to overthrow you."

"Yeah right."

"Oh really?" Bill snapped his finger and a screen appeared showing Tiger, Cana, Johnny and Angel.

" _Long live the Prince."_

" _Long live the Prince!"_ EMoney was shocked but skeptic about he saw.

"So, still think they're not planning against you?"

"That means nothing. Tiger always hung out with employees."

"Yeah but with him being gone for so long and him coming back out of the blue. It seems suspicious." Bill then vanished leaving EMoney to his thoughts.

 _Backstage split screen of Owen and Sokolov_

"And here comes the Carnage monsters; Owen and Sokolov."

"These two are going to bring the house down and that's next."

 ***commercial break***

 _Ringside_

"The following match is set for one fall."

 _(Fight [Kevin Owens theme] plays)_

"Introducing first, from Ottawa, Canada. Weighing in at 316 pounds, Owen!" Owen came out to the ring as he snarled at the crowd.

"Owen the once good kid turned bad," Bugs said. "He was such a fan favorite but had enough of that for some reason."

"Sometimes you can't be mister nice guy."

 _(State Anthem of the USSR plays)_

"And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia. Weighing in at 300 pounds, Sokolov!" The Russian yelled as he marched down to the ring.

"The Russian dominator is here and this will be a great match."

"Two of the biggest heavyweights in the industry going one on one; you can't write this stuff."

 **Match Four: Owen vs Sokolov**

The two stood toe to toe waiting for the other to make a move. Soon, Owen took the first shot and unleashed a flurry of punches that staggered Sokolov. Owen then rebounded off the ropes and hit the Russian with a shoulder tackle; sending Sokolov to the mat. Owen renounced off the ropes again and went for a body splash but Sokolov rolled over causing Owen to belly flop onto the mat. Sokolov got up and picked Owen up and whipped him into the corner. Sokolov rammed his shoulder into Owen's gut repeatedly before stopping and letting Owen to sit in the corner in pain. Sokolov pulled Owen out the corner and pinned him.

"1.." kick out. Sokolov began to stomp on Owen beforehand digging his foot onto his chest. Owen held his chest as Sokolov yelled out "I do it for Mother Russia!"

"Well, Sokolov is showing off why he's the Russian dominator," Bugs said slightly terrified. "Will he be able to pull off the win? Find out after the break."

 ***commercial break***

"Welcome back to Sunday Night Carnage. During the break, Sokolov continued his dominance but Owen hasn't be easy to put away," Mickey said as the two exchanged punches. Sokolov hit Owen with a knee to the gut and went for a shoulder tackle but Owen countered it with a quick bodyslam and cover.

"1..2." kick out. Owen ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he argued with the ref. Sokolov go to his feet as Owen continued to argue about the count. Sokolov turned Owen around and threw him over his shoulders. Owen tried to escape but Sokolov had other plans

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. And hit Mother Russia (Wasteland into an over the knee backbreaker). Owen clinched up in pain before Sokolov pinned him.

"1..2.." last second kick out. Sokolov was shocked to see that Owen had kicked out before arguing with the ref. Sokolov began to cuss out the referee in Russian while Owen recovered and took out brass knuckles from his pocket. As Sokolov turned around Owen knocked him out with the brass knuckles out of the referee's sight. Owen quickly tossed the knuckles and slid in for the pin.

"1..2..3!"

"Here's your winner, Owen!" Owen stood tall in the ring as Sokolov was still unconscious from the punch.

"Now that was the dirtiest victory tonight," Mickey protested.

"Hey, the ref didn't see it so it's not really cheating is it?"

"You're despicable, rabbit."

"That's Bunny and coming up next is our main ev-"

"Wait a minute Bugs, we're getting word from the back. Something has happened to EMoney!"

 _Backstage_

EMoney was being carted out on a stretcher with a neck brace on. Tiger, Cana and Flare Corona ran to his side as the loaded him into the ambulance.

"Money, what happened," Tiger asked. EMoney didn't reply as the doors shut and the ambulance drove off.

"What do we do now," Cana asked.

"You two stay here, I'll go check on E." Tiger hopped into his car and drove after the ambulance.

 ***commercial break***

"Welcome back everyone," Bugs said sadly, "before we left for the break, EMoney was carted away and sent to a nearby medical center. We are not sure what happened to the GM but we hope we could some information about the state of EMoney or what caused this to happen."

 _(Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace play)_

"Well as we readjust ourselves, it's time for the contract signing for the World Heavyweight championship match next week."

"I still can't believe Tyler of all people managed to win the rumble."

"I'm just as surprised partner Ben matches down to the ring with the title slung over his shoulder. The crowd jeered as Ben stepped into the ring and lifted the belt high above his head.

 _(Remember the Name plays)_

Tyler ran out from the back to the cheers and applause of the crowd. Tyler them made a full on sprint towards the ring and slid in. Inside the ring was a table, two chairs and the contract but no H.E.A.R.T. manager to look over it. Ben and Tyler stood in the ring until Cana and Flare walked out from the back. The two stepped into the as Cana held a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the contract signing for the World Heavyweight championship." The crowd cheered as Cana continued. "Next week on Carnage, the current champion Ben Tennyson will face the challenger Tyler. Gentlemen will you please take a seat." The two sat down as Ben took the contract and looked over it. After a minute of looking, Ben picked up his mic.

"Tyler, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Because the second that bell rings next week, I'm going to end your career." Ben then signed the contract before throwing it to Tyler. Tyler didn't look at the contract be spoke to the champ directly.

"Benjamin, you think you can end my career. I've been through Hell on Total Drama so I know what pain is. And I'm going to the same pain I felt on you." The crowd cheered as Tyler quickly signed the contract. Flare took the contract and looked over it with Cana.

"It's office folk. Next week, it will be Tyler verse Ben

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. in a falls count anywhere extreme rules match!" The crowd flew out of their seats as they heard the match and its simulation. Ben and Tyler continued to stare each other down before Ben flipped the table and attacked Tyler. The two began to fight in the ring while Cana and Flare just observed the fight. Soon, Ben had Tyler ready for a Alien Force (F-5) but Tyler got out and hit a spinebuster on Ben. As the champ was on his hands and knees Tyler decided to end it as he hit Field Goal Attempt [FGA] (punt to the head) sending Ben out the ring. Tyler them picked up the belt and lifted it high into the sky as the fan rained down cheers and streamers.

"If this happens next week, we might have a new champion," Bugs said eating his last carrot.

"Yeah and these fans will love see Ben get his ass handed to him."

 _At the hospital_

Tiger walked into EMoney's room and seeing he wasn't too badly hurt.

"Good to see you okay man," Tiger said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, just a concussion and a bruised ego," EMoney said.

"Listen, do you have any clues as to who did this?"

"Not a clue. But I am ready to leave. Can you get me a wheelchair?"

"Sure thing man," Tiger turned and left as Bill reappeared in the room.

"So, you still think he's not out to get you?"

"Maybe you're right. I'll keep a close eye on him."

"Good to hear. Good...to...hear." _ **Hey-O! Here comes the danger up in this club!**_

 _ **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop!  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot!  
Everybody sing, Hey-O!  
Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more!  
Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball!  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call!**_

 **(Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch plays)**

"Welcome everyone to the first episode of Sunday Night Carnage. We are in sunny San Francisco, California, I'm Bugs Bunny and I'm here with my long time frenemy Mickey Mouse."

"Hiya everybody, tonight we have a great show for you. We have Dez Porter going one on one with Eli Matthews."

"And we have a battle of the heavyweights when Owen fights Sokolov in that ring later tonight."

"And our closer for the night will be Ben Tennyson and Tyler signing the contract for their title match next week."

 _(War of Chance plays)_

The general manager of Sunday Night Carnage, EMoney365, strolled down to the ring to the delight of the crowd. The manager stepped into the ring as the music died down and EMoney grabbed a mic.

"Cali, make some noise!" The crowd roared as the broke into "EMoney" chants. "Tonight is the first night of Sunday Night Carnage and were doing this right. We have the contract signing between Tyler and Ben Tennyson for the World Heavyweight Championship! Also, we have the Lovely Ladies action in two great matches. But first, let's kick this show off with-"

 _(Wasteland by 10 Years plays)_

The crowd had a mic reaction as Prince TigerMasters walked down to ring. His head hung low as he got in the ring with his comrade and mic in his hand.

"Hello, California. I'm back!" The crowd gave a weak cheer to the announcement. "I know I've been gone for awhile but I'm back to entertain you all."

"Tiger, I can respect that you're back but this is my show now. If you want to entertain, you'll have to do it in this ring. And your opponent, will one half of the Tag Team Champions, Jeff the Killer. And your match is now." EMoney stepped out the ring as Melody Circus played through the arena. Soon, Slenderman, Laughing Jack and Jeff the Killer headed to the ring while Tiger took off his shirt and glasses.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Bugs commemorated.

"Yeah, the prince verses the killer and that match is now." A referee slid into the ring a singled for the bell.

 **Match One: Prince TigerMasters vs. Jeff the Killer**

Jeff wasted no time as he clotheslined the prince and followed it with stomps to the midsection. The referee pulled Jeff off of Tiger but Jeff quickly got back on him. He then pick Tiger up and whipped him into the rope. Jeff nailed Tiger with a dropkick as he gloated about his early domination. Unknown to him, Tiger was getting up, approached Jeff from behind and hit a German suplex to him.

"And hits a German suplex out of nowhere," Mickey yelled out.

"Yeah, but his was taken a pretty bad beaten at the start."

Tiger and Jeff both got up but thanks to ducking a clothesline, Tiger got the upper hand with quick strike to the head and legs. Tiger then got Jeff with a fisherman's suplex and pinned him.

"1..2.." kick out. Tiger dragged Jeff to the corner and headed up to the top rope. Before anything, Jack distracted the referee while Slenderman pushed Tiger off the top. Tiger got up with a slight limp but Jeff grabbed him from behind and hit the Killing Cut on Tiger and went for the pin.

"1..2..3!" Jeff got up as Jack and Slender slid into the ring and stalked Tiger. The three began to beat Tiger with no remorse with stomps and punches. Soon, the Jeff and Jack lifted Tiger to his feet as Slender prepared to end Tiger. Slender then ran towards Tiger

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Horror Slam (running spinebuster) on Tiger, leaving the prince unconscious in the ring. The crowd jeered at the display as the trio left the ring and marveled at their work.

"I hope Tiger is okay," Bugs said eating a carrot.

"Well, the medical team will look at Tiger while we get ready for Dez Porter verses Eli Matthews."

"And later, the battle royal."

"And we're getting news that the Thompson Sisters will face the team of Revy and Eda."

"Now that's five star entertainment."

 _Backstage_

Eli and Vance were talking when EMoney walked pass them.

"EMoney wait. Listen, I know you're going through a lot with Tiger coming back from our if nowhere but do I really need to fight Dez Porter?"

"Yes you do. Now go on you have a match to prepare for." EMoney walked away while Eli punched a nearby garbage can.

* **commercial break***

From the break, Tiger was limping through the backstage area before running into Cana.

"Been awhile Tiger boy. How about we get a few drinks?"

"Not now."

"You turning down drinks. Something wrong?"

"A lot is wrong but I'm glad I still have you."

"Yeah well, I can't find another drinker like you so you're stuck with me." Cana helped Tiger and the two walked away.

 _Ringside_

"The following match is set for one fall," Toad (from Mario) said.

 _(No more words plays)_

Introducing first, being accompanied by Alex Porter. From Las Vegas, Nevada weighing in at 210 pounds; Dez Porter!" The brothers ran down to the ring while high fiving fans along the way. The two jumped into apron of the ring then jumped over the top rope. Dez ran to a corner and stood on the top rope. Alex on the other stood in the center of the ring and applauded his brother.

 _(Man With a Plan by Chris Ghoulstone)  
_ "And his opponent, being accompanied by Vance Morgan. From Newark, New Jersey, weighing in at 196 pounds, Eli Matthews!" Eli walked down to the ring as cocky as ever as Vance walked along his side. Vance climbed up onto the apron and lowered the middle rope allowing Eli to step through. The ref made sure both men were ready to fight before calling for the bell

 **Match Two: Dez Porter w/ Ale** x **Porter vs. Eli Matthews w/ Vance** **Morgan**

Dez and Eli circled each other for a minute before getting tied up. Dez got the upper hand by putting Eli in a side headlock. Eli quickly reversed it by running into the ropes and breaking the hold. As Dez was sent flying into the ropes Eli went for a belly to belly suplex but Dez dodged it and turned it into a springboard hurricanrana.

"And Dez takes the early lead in this match," Mickey yelled.

"He's pretty good but there's a lot of match left here."

Dez positioned himself on Eli's side before going for a standing corkscrew legdrop but Eli rolled out the way causing Dez to land on his tailbone. Dez got up in pain but was immediately grounded again with a dropkick to the side of the head as Eli scurried for the pin.

"1..2" kick out. Eli then put Dez in a rest choke as Alex cheer on the crowd to rally for his brother. Soon the arena was filled with "Dez" chants as the younger of the Porter Boyz began to show life and fight his way out. Dez managed to get to a vertical base as he struck Eli with elbows to the ribs. After six shots, Eli let Dez go but Dez followed it up with a stunner sending Eli to the mat once more.

"This match could go to either one of these two but who will come out on top? Find out after the break."

 ***commercial break***

Returning from the break, Eli was choking out Dez on the bottom rope while the ref counted.

"Welcome back to this match and during the break Eli got the best of Dez," Bugs said.

"And you can Vance Morgan for that," Mickey continued.

 _Replay_

 _Dez was setting up for Dez-Grace but Vance climbed onto the apron and caught his attention. As the referee told him to get down, Eli went low on Dez causing Dez to double over in pain._

Eli had finished with choking Dez as he dragged him to the center of the ring and pinned him

"1..2.." kick out

"Dez still has a lot of fight in him," Mickey commented

"But can he bring what's in him out?"

Eli waited for Dez to get up as he readied to go for a Fame-Asser. Eli ran towards Dez but Dez dodged him causing Eli to rebound off the ropes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and ran into a scoop slam. Eli popped right back up but walked into 22 Bust (jumping legdrop) from Dez.

"There it is, 22 Bust out of nowhere," Mickey yelled to the hype of the fans. Dez got ready to hit Dez-Grace as Eli got back up; unaware of what was about to happen. Dez lifted him up onto his shoulder but Vance got back on the apron and insulted him. Dez dropped Eli to confront Vance but Alex swiped Vance's leg from under him causing him to hit, face first on the apron. Dez faced Eli but was kicked in the midsection

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit The Matthews (Slice Bread #2) on Dez and went for the pin.

"1..2..3!"

"Here's your winner, Eli Matthews!" Eli rolled out the as Alex slid in the ring to check on his brother. The ref raised Eli's hand as he walked up the ramp with Vance by his side.

"It may not have been a clean win but it was a win none the less," Bugs said.

"Dez had this match in the bag if it wasn't for Vance involvement."

 ***commercial breaks***

 _Backstage_

Cana and Tiger were talking when Johnny Gat and Angel De La Muerte walked in.

"Well, if it isn't the Prince," Gat said, "how the hell have you been?"

"Just in the road to redemption," Tiger said sipping soda.

"Well, you got our support. Usted comenzó esto y que va a terminar esto," Angel said grabbing a bottle of rum. The then pour the four of them a glass and handed each one. "Long live the Prince!"

"Long live the Prince," the three others said as the raised their glasses to the sky.

 _Ringside_

"The following Lovely Ladies tag team match is set for one fall!"

 _(Black Lagoon theme plays)_

"Introducing first, the team of Revy and Eda!" The two ladies walked down the ramp while waving to the fans in attendance.

"Aw yeah, we got some Lovely Ladies action," Mickey said kicking his feet up on the announce table.

"And this is going to be a good one with two of the best Ladies in our industry."

Revy and Eda stepped in the ring and waited for their opponents. Almost two minutes went by until

 _(I want you plays)_

Two red skin girls wear beige color school uniform can out. They were dragging Liz and Patty by the hair as the got closer to the ring.

"All of you shut up and let the queens talk." The crowd booed at the command as the girls dropped the Thompson Sisters. "I am Scanty and this is my sister Kneesocks and we are here to take these tag team championships." Scanty passes the mic to her sister.

"And once we became the championships, we will run the Lovely Ladies division with an iron fist of rules," Kneesocks said rolling the "R" in rules. The sisters stepped into the ring to face Revy and Eda. "And since we took care of the gutter rat sister, it's time to show Mr. Money that we deserve to be champions." Scanty and Kneesocks stripped out of the uniforms revealing a black version of the Bella twins attire.

"It seems we have an impromptu match," Bugs said crunching another carrot.

"Yeah but we have no idea what these girls are capable of."

 **Match Three (impromptu): Revy and Eda vs. Scanty and Kneesocks.**

Kneesocks and Revy stepped out onto the apron while Scanty and Eda started the match. Scanty got Eda down with a double leg takedown and took full advantage of the situation. Scanty grabbed a handful of the ex nun's hair and repeatedly slammed her head to the mat before the referee separated them. Scanty backed away from Eda while Eda began to get back up with the help of the ropes. Scanty tagged in her sister who immediately dropkicked Eda out the ring. Revy hopped down from the apron to check on Eda as Kneesocks leaned in her corner while her sister fanned her.

"These two aren't playing around," Mickey commented.

"They are the definition of B.A.D.; Beautiful and Dangerous. But who will win this match as Carnage continues on."

 ***commercial break***

"Welcome back to Sunday Night Carnage and during the break Kneesocks dominated this match," Bugs said as Kneesocks tagged in Scanty. The two twisted Eda's arm before kicking her down. Scanty put Eda in an armbar and wrenched back on it causing her to scream in pain. Eda dragged her body with her free arm as she inched her way to the rope. Revy pumped up the crowd as Eda finally made to the rope forcing Scanty to break the hold. The ref pulled Scanty off of Eda as Kneesocks kicked Eda. Scanty dragged Eda away from the ropes and pinned her.

"1..2.." kick out. Scanty tried again but got another two count. Scanty went for another armbar but Eda reversed it with a pin of her own.

"1..2" Scanty let go of her allowing Eda to sprint over to her corner and tag in Revy. Revy rushed after Scanty with a series of arm drags before dropkicking Scanty and kip-upping to her feet. Revy Fed off the energy of the crowd as she knocked off Kneesocks from the apron before getting a running start and hit a shining wizard to Scanty as she got up; she then went for a pin.

"1..2" kick out. Revy dragged Scanty to her corner and tagged in Eda. The two grabbed a leg and wishbone Scanty causing her to sit up but was kicked back down. Eda tagged back in Revy as she positioned Scanty for a powerbomb. Revy climbed up to the top rope as Scanty was lifted up with her back towards Revy. Revy took a leap of faith

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and managed to hit a Frankensteiner off of Eda's.

"This is awesome," the crowd chanted as Revy and Scanty were out of it as Eda dragged Revy's body to cover Scanty.

"1..2..3!"

"Here are your winners, Revy and Eda!" Eda picked up Revy as Revy returned to her senses. They cautiously stepped out the and leaned on the barricade as fans cheered them on.

"Looks like Scanty and Kneesocks' plan didn't work out for them," Mickey said.

"Hey, that plan couldn't have worked. Revy and Eda are resilient and won't go down without a fight," Bugs said while eating another carrot.

"Where are you getting those carrots?" Bugs then takes out a cigar case with five carrots in it. "Oh."

 _In the GM office_

EMoney was pacing around thinking of what to do. Just the a familiar one eyed triangle appeared in the room.

"What Bill?"

"Nothing money boy. Just wanted to tell you that Tiger is gathering an army to overthrow you."

"Yeah right."

"Oh really?" Bill snapped his finger and a screen appeared showing Tiger, Cana, Johnny and Angel.

" _Long live the Prince."_

" _Long live the Prince!"_ EMoney was shocked but skeptic about he saw.

"So, still think they're not planning against you?"

"That means nothing. Tiger always hung out with employees."

"Yeah but with him being gone for so long and him coming back out of the blue. It seems suspicious." Bill then vanished leaving EMoney to his thoughts.

 _Backstage split screen of Owen and Sokolov_

"And here comes the Carnage monsters; Owen and Sokolov."

"These two are going to bring the house down and that's next."

 ***commercial break***

 _Ringside_

"The following match is set for one fall."

 _(Fight [Kevin Owens theme] plays)_

"Introducing first, from Ottawa, Canada. Weighing in at 316 pounds, Owen!" Owen came out to the ring as he snarled at the crowd.

"Owen the once good kid turned bad," Bugs said. "He was such a fan favorite but had enough of that for some reason."

"Sometimes you can't be mister nice guy."

 _(State Anthem of the USSR plays)_

"And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia. Weighing in at 300 pounds, Sokolov!" The Russian yelled as he marched down to the ring.

"The Russian dominator is here and this will be a great match."

"Two of the biggest heavyweights in the industry going one on one; you can't write this stuff."

 **Match Four: Owen vs Sokolov**

The two stood toe to toe waiting for the other to make a move. Soon, Owen took the first shot and unleashed a flurry of punches that staggered Sokolov. Owen then rebounded off the ropes and hit the Russian with a shoulder tackle; sending Sokolov to the mat. Owen renounced off the ropes again and went for a body splash but Sokolov rolled over causing Owen to belly flop onto the mat. Sokolov got up and picked Owen up and whipped him into the corner. Sokolov rammed his shoulder into Owen's gut repeatedly before stopping and letting Owen to sit in the corner in pain. Sokolov pulled Owen out the corner and pinned him.

"1.." kick out. Sokolov began to stomp on Owen beforehand digging his foot onto his chest. Owen held his chest as Sokolov yelled out "I do it for Mother Russia!"

"Well, Sokolov is showing off why he's the Russian dominator," Bugs said slightly terrified. "Will he be able to pull off the win? Find out after the break."

 ***commercial break***

"Welcome back to Sunday Night Carnage. During the break, Sokolov continued his dominance but Owen hasn't be easy to put away," Mickey said as the two exchanged punches. Sokolov hit Owen with a knee to the gut and went for a shoulder tackle but Owen countered it with a quick bodyslam and cover.

"1..2." kick out. Owen ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he argued with the ref. Sokolov go to his feet as Owen continued to argue about the count. Sokolov turned Owen around and threw him over his shoulders. Owen tried to escape but Sokolov had other plans

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. And hit Mother Russia (Wasteland into an over the knee backbreaker). Owen clinched up in pain before Sokolov pinned him.

"1..2.." last second kick out. Sokolov was shocked to see that Owen had kicked out before arguing with the ref. Sokolov began to cuss out the referee in Russian while Owen recovered and took out brass knuckles from his pocket. As Sokolov turned around Owen knocked him out with the brass knuckles out of the referee's sight. Owen quickly tossed the knuckles and slid in for the pin.

"1..2..3!"

"Here's your winner, Owen!" Owen stood tall in the ring as Sokolov was still unconscious from the punch.

"Now that was the dirtiest victory tonight," Mickey protested.

"Hey, the ref didn't see it so it's not really cheating is it?"

"You're despicable, rabbit."

"That's Bunny and coming up next is our main ev-"

"Wait a minute Bugs, we're getting word from the back. Something has happened to EMoney!"

 _Backstage_

EMoney was being carted out on a stretcher with a neck brace on. Tiger, Cana and Flare Corona ran to his side as the loaded him into the ambulance.

"Money, what happened," Tiger asked. EMoney didn't reply as the doors shut and the ambulance drove off.

"What do we do now," Cana asked.

"You two stay here, I'll go check on E." Tiger hopped into his car and drove after the ambulance.

 ***commercial break***

"Welcome back everyone," Bugs said sadly, "before we left for the break, EMoney was carted away and sent to a nearby medical center. We are not sure what happened to the GM but we hope we could some information about the state of EMoney or what caused this to happen."

 _(Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace play)_

"Well as we readjust ourselves, it's time for the contract signing for the World Heavyweight championship match next week."

"I still can't believe Tyler of all people managed to win the rumble."

"I'm just as surprised partner Ben matches down to the ring with the title slung over his shoulder. The crowd jeered as Ben stepped into the ring and lifted the belt high above his head.

 _(Remember the Name plays)_

Tyler ran out from the back to the cheers and applause of the crowd. Tyler them made a full on sprint towards the ring and slid in. Inside the ring was a table, two chairs and the contract but no H.E.A.R.T. manager to look over it. Ben and Tyler stood in the ring until Cana and Flare walked out from the back. The two stepped into the as Cana held a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the contract signing for the World Heavyweight championship." The crowd cheered as Cana continued. "Next week on Carnage, the current champion Ben Tennyson will face the challenger Tyler. Gentlemen will you please take a seat." The two sat down as Ben took the contract and looked over it. After a minute of looking, Ben picked up his mic.

"Tyler, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Because the second that bell rings next week, I'm going to end your career." Ben then signed the contract before throwing it to Tyler. Tyler didn't look at the contract be spoke to the champ directly.

"Benjamin, you think you can end my career. I've been through Hell on Total Drama so I know what pain is. And I'm going to the same pain I felt on you." The crowd cheered as Tyler quickly signed the contract. Flare took the contract and looked over it with Cana.

"It's office folk. Next week, it will be Tyler verse Ben

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. in a falls count anywhere extreme rules match!" The crowd flew out of their seats as they heard the match and its simulation. Ben and Tyler continued to stare each other down before Ben flipped the table and attacked Tyler. The two began to fight in the ring while Cana and Flare just observed the fight. Soon, Ben had Tyler ready for a Alien Force (F-5) but Tyler got out and hit a spinebuster on Ben. As the champ was on his hands and knees Tyler decided to end it as he hit Field Goal Attempt [FGA] (punt to the head) sending Ben out the ring. Tyler them picked up the belt and lifted it high into the sky as the fan rained down cheers and streamers.

"If this happens next week, we might have a new champion," Bugs said eating his last carrot.

"Yeah and these fans will love see Ben get his ass handed to him."

 _At the hospital_

Tiger walked into EMoney's room and seeing he wasn't too badly hurt.

"Good to see you okay man," Tiger said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, just a concussion and a bruised ego," EMoney said.

"Listen, do you have any clues as to who did this?"

"Not a clue. But I am ready to leave. Can you get me a wheelchair?"

"Sure thing man," Tiger turned and left as Bill reappeared in the room.

"So, you still think he's not out to get you?"

"Maybe you're right. I'll keep a close eye on him."

"Good to hear. Good...to...hear."


	6. Overdue Update

**Tiger: *sitting on his bed thinking* So long. It's be so long since I posted anything. *looks in the camera* First off, I wanna say I'm sorry. But this past year hasn't been the kindest to me. I don't want to go into details but I haven't been able to write anything. Also, with me in school and work, writing is gonna be the third thing on my mind. But you know what? I'm gonna make a new schedule for writing, work, working out and classes. Because I know all of you enjoy my work. I know all of you love what I post. Haha, I know you all want me to keep writing. So, forget what happened earlier this year, let's focus on the future. New stories, chapters and a new Prin- no…..a new KingTigerMasters. And no my father isn't dead, he resign as king. I'm promise on October 30, there will be a Halloween one-shot and it will mark my return. So, this is KingTigerMasters saying (say it with me) Ciao!**


End file.
